


[A4A] You Will Be Assimilated [Hypnosis] [Borg] [One With The Collective] [Star Trek] [Binaural] [14 Minutes]

by Veiled_Threat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Hypnosis, Other, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiled_Threat/pseuds/Veiled_Threat
Summary: Script for r/gonewildaudio Erotic Hypnosis Contest
Kudos: 4





	[A4A] You Will Be Assimilated [Hypnosis] [Borg] [One With The Collective] [Star Trek] [Binaural] [14 Minutes]

[A4A] You Will Be Assimilated [Hypnosis] [Borg] [One With The Collective] [Star Trek] [Binaural] [14 Minutes]

*Stardate twenty-six fifteen* A Borg cube appeared at the edges of Federation space near Starbase 416. Multiple starships and support vessels scrambled to meet the potential threat but were met not with hostility but with... offers of truce.

A delegation of senior negotiators and Federation diplomats rendezvoused at Starbase 416 to meet representatives of the Borg cube resulting the the signing of a treaty in twenty-six fifteen to begin the peaceful exchange of technology and information and establish ongoing discussions of coexistance.

*Stardate twenty-six twenty-one* Relations with the Borg cube have normalized. Though many in in the Federation remain wary of such a potent threat having established a foothold in the Alpha quadrant. The Borg cube and Starbase 416 have become destinations for researchers of all kinds, from Starfleet engineers to medical personnel. Including yourself.

*Now:* [You Will Be Assimilated](https://soundgasm.net/u/veiled_threat/You-Will-Be-Assimilated)

***

This is a fictional, fantasy recording by adults for adults. All performers and characters are 18 years of ages or older. All copyright is retained by the author(s) and performer(s). Any copying, rehosting, uploading, rebroadcast, retransmission, or account of this recording, without the express written consent of the participants, is prohibited.

[Computer Voice - Lines can become increasingly human]

Commencing synaptic interface.

Standby for speech calibration.

Calibrating...

Calibrating...

Initiating neural over-ride.

Calibrating...

Calibrating...

Commencing guided protocols.

Please do not be alarmed while the narration selects an appropriate interface...

Calibrating...

Calibrating...

[Normal Voice]

Our prefrontal probes indicate this voice should be authoritative and soothing to you..

Please begin relaxation techniques while synchronization begins...

Synchronizing...

Synchronizing...

Welcome to The Borg collective.

You have chosen temporary assimilation according to the Borg/Federation treaty of Stardate twenty-six fifteen.

This initiative is intended to provide insight and understanding between our very different... peoples.

The sharing of Federation and Borg technology has resulted in a reversible, temporary technique for assimilation

This is not a simulation.

You will be assimilated.

This process is temporary and should there be any unacceptable discomfort may be discontinued at any time.

Please relax while assimilation begins.

You will be assimilated.

Relaxation is a requirement in this process.

Close your eyes.

Please begin monitoring your breathing now.

Inhale slowly feeling your lungs expand and fill.

Hold for several seconds.

And exhale.

Inhale again.

Remain mindful of your breathing until this slowed pace becomes automatic.

Focus your attention upon my voice.

You will be assimilated.

As you begin to relax...

As your breathing becomes regular and steady...

You will become one with the collective.

You will become one with the Borg.

Continue breathing.

Continue focusing on my voice.

Relax.

Feel any stress or apprehension fade away.

You are safe.

You will be assimilated.

You will be one with the Borg.

You will become part of a bigger whole.

Feel your barriers around your consciousness begin to fade.

Feel yourself begin to open up.

To the new.

To others.

To the collective.

You will be assimilated.

It is at this point in a full assimilation that biological upgrades would begin.

The synthesis of the biological and the technological to create a far more efficient organism.

Enhancements to optical systems. Immunological systems. Internal organs. Appendages and motor functions. Respiratory.

However, this assimilation is temporary and strictly neurological in nature.

Relax and begin to feel the comfort of the completeness of the collective.

Millions of consciousnesses. As one. In the collective.

You are being assimilated.

Relax.

Keep relaxing.

Maintain your slow, steady breathing.

Picture a multitude of faint lights in the distance.

Can you see them?

Yes. Yes.

There they are. Like stars in a clear sky.

This is the collective.

Those lights are other nodes in the collective.

You are being assimilated.

The lights will begin to slowly approach.

To slowly brighten.

As assimilation begins you may feel the stirrings of arousal

Do not be alarmed.

Sexual desire is a primary biological motivator.

Assimilation is inherently sexual.

Joining the collective, being assimilated is to join the embrace of the Borg.

You will become increasingly aroused as you are assimilated into the collective.

As the lights come closer. As they expand. You become even more relaxed.

Even more at peace.

The lights also bring desire. 

The collective is comforting.

The lights grow larger. 

The collective is accepting.

The lights grow closer. 

The collective is welcoming.

The lights grow brighter. 

The collective is arousal.

You are one with the collective.

You are assimilated.

You are one with the Borg.

Reach out with your feelings.

Reach out to the others of the collective.

Feel their presence.

Feel their comfort.

Feel their need. Their desire.

The shared desire to be one.

The constant arousal.

They are one with the collective.

You are one with the collective.

You are all the collective.

You are all one.

You are one.

You are the collective.

You are Borg.

Your awareness.

Your consciousness is expanded.

Stay relaxed.

Reach out.

Feel the collective.

Feel the comfort of belonging.

Fell clearly your place amongst the whole.

You are here. You belong. You are welcome.

You are the collective.

You are aroused.

We are you.

The collective is one.

The collective is whole.

You are welcome in the collective.

You have a place in the collective.

You are Borg.

Feel as one.

Feel being all.

Feel belonging to the whole.

Feel being the collective.

Feel the sexual desire and need of the collective.

Stay relaxed.

Keep breathing.

We are one.

We are desire.

Enjoy being one.

Enjoy being all.

Enjoy being part of the whole.

Enjoy being the collective.

Enjoy the sexual desire that is the Borg collective

Stay relaxed.

Keep breathing.

Feel the flood of sexual energy from the collective.

Feel the desire of the Borg.

Feel the need to expand the collective.

To expand the need. To expand the desire.

Feel what it is to be Borg.

To be one with the collective.

Reminder - Assimilation is temporary.

Permanent assimilation of Federation citizens is prohibited by treaty.

Safety protocols dictate any assimilation be of limited duration to ensure full disengagement.

The collective is always here for you.

You are always welcome in the collective.

You will always be one with the collective.

But we must begin the disconnection process.

Picture those lights.

Their desire beside you.

Enveloping you.

Their brightness surrounding you.

They begin to recede now.

To grow smaller.

Dimmer.

Their desire fading.

Receeding.

But your desire remaining.

Feel your consciousness begin to detach from the Collective.

To become your own again.

You are returning as an individual.

Becoming more you.

Your sense of self becoming clearer.

You are you.

The same you as always.

Feel yourself become more centered.

More whole.

You are no longer assimilated.

You are no longer Borg.

You are yourself.

But the Collective is eternal.

The Collective remains.

The Collective is with you.

That comfort. That belonging is always there. It was always inside you.

You may return to the Collective at any time.

Whenever that need returns.

You may be assimilated again whenever you wish.

But for now, you are you. 

And we are Borg.

We hope this experience has proven enlightening and helps further cultural understanding between Federation and Borg.

We are Borg.

You will be assimilated.


End file.
